


Can You Feel the Rush?

by Shmo



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Creampie, Dacryphilia, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Grinding, Hyung Kink, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Smut, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, but yeonjun secretly likes it shhhhh, the author has a size kink and is very bad at hiding it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmo/pseuds/Shmo
Summary: Beomgyu wants Soobin to loosen up a bit. Soobin just wants to be a good hyung.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 217





	Can You Feel the Rush?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is fairly undedited, so apologies for any large mistakes. 
> 
> If the sexualization of any of the TXT members makes you uncomfortable, please click away!
> 
> enjoy!

Soobin considers himself a kind person. He always lets his bandmates shower first; he always graciously thanks his superiors. He makes sure to wash all of his dishes every time he uses the dorm kitchen. 

To put it simply, Soobin is a good kid. 

So why does he feel so bad right now?

Soobin sits in the bottom bunk of his shared bed; wide awake. It’s around 2am, and he can’t sleep. The muffled grunts and moans through the other side of the wall feel like nails in his skull. It’s definitely Beomgyu. Soobin can hear the tone of his voice through his shouts, which he’s clearly trying to stifle. Beomgyu is lucky that the rest of the maknae line are heavy sleepers. 

Soobin scowls at his own erection in his shorts. He’s tired, it’s not the time for this. He was already awake when the noises started, but Beomgyu is just adding fuel to the flame. Soobin can’t imagine falling asleep anytime soon with the noises in the next room over. Not even to mention the implications of him getting hard from just hearing Beomgyu; someone he should see as a little brother! Soobin knows it’s wrong; but his horny teenage brain says otherwise. 

Soobin lets out a heavy sigh and drops his head back against the wall with a dull thump. 

And as suddenly as they appeared, Beomgyu’s sounds stop. Uh oh. 

Soobin’s eyes go wide. That’s… not what he was hoping for. Shit, now Beomgyu knows he was listening! He’s totally gonna think Soobin is some creep. Maybe he doesn’t know it was Soobin? It would be hard to tell where on the wall the sound came from. But even so, it only leaves Beomgyu with two options. Soobin or Yeonjun. Yeonjun is a freak, but a consensual freak. He would never listen to someone like that without their permission. Soobin, on the other hand, is a closed book. He keeps that side of Soobin to himself, so as to not scar his dongsaengs. He’s the leader of the group! He needs to be responsible and not let his hormonal teenage urges take over. He feels the shame and arousal curl and twist into a knot in his stomach. 

Soobin puts his head in his hands, sighs, and pulls the covers up to his chin. He can deal with this tomorrow. It’s too late for this shit. 

He rolls over onto his side and falls asleep. The room is silent. 

-

The next morning at breakfast, Beomgyu comes to the table late. 

“Sleep well, Gyu?” Yeonjun smiles as he ruffles Beomgyu’s too-long hair. He keeps saying how he wants to get it cut, but Soobin likes how the ends tickle his cheeks when he smiles wide. 

Soobin pretends not to notice the blush on Beomgyu’s face when Yeonjun asks him. 

“Mhm..” he mumbles before taking a sip of his juice. Everyone is still in their sleep clothes. Beomgyu looks tiny in his big fleece pants and oversized t-shirt. Soobin just wants to scoop him up and- 

“Did you sleep well, Soobin-hyung?” Beomgyu mumbles around his toast. Now it’s Soobin’s turn to blush. He swallows his bite slowly before nodding. 

“Yeah. I slept great.”

-

The rest of the week goes similarly. Beomgyu has started showing lots of affection towards Soobin and the other members. Soobin doesn’t allow his mind to wander. It’s brotherly; he has to be a good hyung. 

Beomgyu’s small nose tickles as it trails up Soobin’s neck and behind his ear. He’s sitting still and straight as a rod; Beomgyu clinging to him like a little koala on the practice room floor. 

They’re taking a 20 minute break. The new choreo is rigorous. Yeonjun is dripping with sweat from how hard he was going. Kai is chugging water like his life depends on it. 

Beomgyu panting against the wet skin of Soobin’s neck should not feel as good as it does. It makes his mind wander to dangerous places that should not include the younger boy latched onto his side. 

Taehyun drops his water bottle back to the ground, and flops down next to Soobin. 

“Aren’t you guys too warm? I have sweat stains down to my belly button.” He sighs, out of breath. Beomgyu shrugs, and cuddles closer to Soobin, slinging a leg over one of his own. His slender thigh is nestled between Soobins. Too close to certain places he shouldn’t be thinking of right now. Soobin chokes on his spit. 

He grabs Beomgyu by the waist to pull him off, but Beomgyu makes this happy sound in the back of his throat that goes to all of the wrong places in Soobin’s brain. 

“Yah, we’re going to overheat. Go snuggle with the air conditioner instead.” Soobin says gently, pulling Beomgyu off his lap by his slender waist. Beomgyu huffs, but follows his instructions and drapes himself over the air conditioner. 

-

Soobin yelps at the freezing water on his soapy hands. He quickly turns the warm water knob on and sighs at the feeling of warmth to his icy hands. 

The door swings open, but Soobin ignores it, reaching for a paper towel. He gasps at the feeling of small arms reaching around his waist from behind. Soobin whips his head around, but luckily it’s just Beomgyu. He lets out the breath he was holding. 

“Yah, you scared me Beommie!” He scolds jokingly, drying his hands with the towel. 

“Sorry hyung. You looked too huggable to resist.” He giggles from behind Soobin. It looks strange in the reflection of the large mirror. Soobin’s large frame wrapped in tiny arms, and little hands on his stomach that are tiny in comparison to his own. 

“You looked good on stage today, Hyung…” Beomgyu trails off from behind him. His bangs tickle the back of Soobin’s neck. His hands start to wander on Soobin’s stomach, one tugging gently on the hem of his sweater, and the thumb of his other hand plays with the waistband of Soobin’s pants.

Wait a minute. 

Soobin goes red as Beomgyu’s hand trails up the inside of his shirt, touching the smooth skin of his abs underneath. His hands are warm and feel almost too good against Soobin’s skin. He makes a small sound like he’s been punched. 

“Gyu…” Soobin says warningly, but Beomgyu doesn’t stop. If anything, it makes him more confident with his touches. His hand at Soobin’s waistband dips underneath the denim, stroking at the skin of his hip bone. Soobin holds in a whimper. 

The bathroom door suddenly swings open, revealing Yeonjun. Beomgyu retracts his hands quickly, and Soobin smoothes down his shirt. 

“You guys having a bathroom party in here? I’m kind of offended that I wasn’t invited.” Yeonjun pouts.

-

Soobin closes his eyes, not like it would make any difference; the room is pitch black. He sighs before rolling over. 

He’s just about to nod off, but the gentle creak of the door to their room catches his attention. He rolls back over so he can see the door, but instead he sees Beomgyu’s small silhouette against the harsh light of the hallway. He shuts the door and waddles in, nearly tripping on the hem of his too-big pajama pants. He kneels down at Soobin’s bunk. 

“Hyung… can I sleep with you? Kai is snoring again…” He whispers, clutching the hem of his shirt with a tight grasp. Soobin blinks the sleep from his eyes and nods. He scooches back against the wall to give Beomgyu enough room, but when Beomgyu climbs in, he presses his back right against Soobin’s chest. 

Cuddling was common in the dorm, but after the week Soobin has had, he doesn’t know if he can stay mature about it. He so badly wants to bury his face in Beomgyu’s soft hair and never move, but he knows that won’t end well. Soobin is so… pent up. That’s the word. Everyday it seems like Beomgyu gets bolder; more forward. Soobin is showered with back rubs and head pats and cheek kisses; he doesn’t know if he can take all of Beomgyu’s affection anymore. He hasn’t touched himself all week, and any small amount of physical affection from Beomgyu makes him have to run to the bathroom to force his erection down. 

Beomgyu huffs before reaching behind him and grabbing his limp arm. He tugs it over him and around his chest, holding it tight with both hands. He makes a small happy sound in the back of his throat, and Soobin thinks he might die. 

They stay like that for a while. Beomgyu tucked tightly in Soobin’s arms, and Soobin panicking about his slowly growing erection from behind him. As long as Beomgyu doesn’t tilt his hips back, Soobin should be safe… he hopes. 

Just as he’s about to succumb to sleep, Beomgyu whispers softly.

“Hyung” 

Soobin hums in response. 

“Can you hold me tighter?” 

Soobin’s eyes shoot open. That's… not good. Very not good. He contemplates his options; One, he can refuse, but what monster would refuse those puppy eyes? Definitely not Soobin. Option two; Hug him tight and get sent into orbit by Yeonjun for defiling one of the babies with his hard dick. Also not an option. 

“Hyung…?”

Soobin goes with option three. He uses the arm Beomgyu is hugging to drag him closer, so his back is flush with Soobin’s solid chest. He worms his other arm underneath Beomgyu to hold his hand. 

Beomgyu hums happily before shuffling back, trying to press his hips to Soobin’s, but Soobin scooches back just in time. They both pause. The room is too quiet. 

Beomgyu sighs.

“Are you mad at me?” He whispers. 

“N-no, why would I-” 

“I know you heard me last week. I thought you wanted this too, but you’re sending me mixed signals, hyung.” Beomgyu tucks his chin farther into Soobin’s arm. Soobin just blinks and stays silent, sensing there’s more. 

“I see the way you look at me, hyung. We all know you’re not as innocent as you project yourself. The walls here are thin, but I’m sure you already know that already. I can hear you fucking your Fleshlight every Friday, hyung. You’re not secretive about it.” Beomgyu says, and Soobin sputters. 

“You know about my fleshlight?!” He whisper-shouts, trying not to wake up Yeonjun on the top bunk. 

“Everyone knows about your Fleshlight.” Yeonjun says from the top bunk, clearly half asleep. Soobin and Beomgyu still, but then hear snores immediately after. Soobin sighs. 

“I… I try my best to show you all the side of me I want to see; the caring and responsible hyung everyone knows, but it’s hard… I’m still human, I still have needs.” Soobin mumbles almost inaudibly. Beomgyu smacks his arm. 

“That’s not the point, hyung.”

“Then what is the point?” Soobin grumbles in response. Beomgyu huffs. 

“That you’re allowed to feel things! You don’t have to be the strong leader when we’re at home, hyung. It’s okay to talk about sex and the things your body needs. Taehyun, Kai, and I aren’t kids anymore. We’re all hormonal boys. I’m sick of having to tiptoe around the topic.”

“So… what do you want me to do?” Soobin whispers. 

“I want you to hug me like you mean it, hyung.” 

And Soobin does. 

Beomgyu hums in contentment at the warm feeling of Soobin’s arms wrapped tightly around him. Soobin’s face is pressed to his hair, and he leaves a small kiss on the crown of Beomgyu’s head. 

“Better?” 

Beomgyu hums in confirmation, and shifts his hips back into Soobins. 

There’s no way he doesn’t feel it. Soobin has been hard for a while now, and he’s pressed right up against Beomgyu’s ass. Neither of them say anything about it, but the energy of the room changes. Soobin has suddenly never felt more awake. 

“Stop moving and go to bed, Gyu.” Soobin murmurs into his hair. Beomgyu hums, but doesn’t listen. Soobin gasps lightly as he starts to notice the small circles Beomgyu is making with his hips, rubbing his ass on Soobin’s cock through his sleep pants. Soobin brings his hand up to play with Beomgyu’s hair. He threads his fingers through the soft brown locks, but doesn’t pull yet. 

“Beomgyu.” Soobin says as a warning. His voice is deep and low, and Beomgyu shivers at his tone. Beomgyu whines in response. It’s sensual, almost too much so from just a little grinding. He doesn’t stop, though. If anything, he gets bolder. He presses harder and more insistently, rubbing his small hips against Soobin’s larger frame. This time, Soobin tugs on Beomgyu’s hair. Beomgyu lets out a little “Ah!” at the force, and Soobin can feel himself twitch against his ass.

Beomgyu rolls over in his arms, facing Soobin’s blushing face. Their noses are nearly touching. Beomgyu shimmies down and tucks his face into Soobin’s overheated neck. He holds in a gasp at the feeling of soft lips brushing his skin. 

“I said go to bed, Gyu.” He chokes out, hands tightening on Beomgyu’s waist over his sleep shirt. Beomgyu mumbles something into his neck that Soobin doesn’t quite catch. 

“What?” 

“... Wan’ you..” Beomgyu murmurs. His little hands are clutching the fabric of Soobin’s worn t-shirt tightly. He moves a slender thigh in between Soobin’s legs to nudge at his cock through the layers of fabric. Soobin chokes on air. 

“We shouldn’t… Yeonjun will hear.”

“Is that the only reason?” Beomgyu shyly mumbles. 

“W-what?” Soobin stutters. There's a pause. 

“I can be quiet.” Beomgyu says with finality before shifting, turning around and straddling Soobin’s hips. He places his hands on Soobin’s stomach for leverage as he grinds down onto Soobin’s hard cock. The plush blanket hangs off his shoulders like a cape, but Soobin is more focused on the tent in his stupid plaid pajama pants. Soobin gasps, grabbing onto Beomgyu’s hips like a lifeline. 

“Show me how you feel, hyung. Take your frustrations out on me. I want whatever you can give me.”

Soobin gasps. He’s not used to hearing Beomgyu talk… like this. It’s weird, but also extremely good. Soobin’s horny brain can’t figure out whether to scold him or kiss him. Soobin smiles before flipping them back over gently. He panics for a minute, thinking they’re being too loud, but Yeonjun still snores from the top bunk. Beomgyu looks a little shocked, himself. Maybe he didn’t think Soobin would actually go through with it. 

Soobin yanks Beomgyu’s head back from the hair at his nape. He tugs hard, and Beomgyu lets out a wanton whine, which Soobin covers with his mouth. He only leaves a small peck, but it shuts Beomgyu up. There’s a long quiet pause. 

“That was my first kiss, hyung.” Beomgyu whispers, his hands playing with the collar of Soobin’s shirt. He looks so innocent, it almost hurts. Soobin blinks, before flicking him on the forehead. 

“Yah, you should’ve told me, I would’ve made it better!” Soobin whisper-shouts. Beomgyu holds his forehead and pouts.

“Just kiss me again hyung. That one didn’t count.” He whispers before tugging him back down by the collar. 

Soobin kisses him gently on the cheek, trailing his lips down to the corner of Beomgyu’s mouth before gently slotting their lips together. Beomgyu makes a little noise in the back of his throat at the contact.

The kiss is slow and sweet. Soobin takes the lead as Beomgyu clumsily follows. His inexperience is clear, but it’s endearing. 

Soobin keeps the kiss at a slow and innocent pace for a while, but he can tell Beomgyu is starting to get impatient. He wiggles and squirms underneath Soobin’s hands, which trail up his sensitive sides and rub his shoulders from over his sleep shirt. Beomgyu doesn’t know what to do with his hands. They hover awkwardly in between the pair, or lay limp by his sides. Soobin parts their lips, leaning back and placing his hands on Beomgyu’s waist. 

“Where did all that confidence from before go, hmm?” Soobin smirks, trailing his hands underneath Beomgyu’s shirt to thumb at the warm skin. 

Beomgyu gasps. His eyebrows furrow, and then he suddenly grabs Soobin by the collar, roughly dragging him down to meet his mouth with newfound confidence. 

It’s Soobin’s turn to gasp, as Beomgyu sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and gently bites. Soobin opens his mouth, letting his tongue stroke against Beomgyu’s. Beomgyu lets out another whine into Soobin’s mouth at the feeling of his hands stroking his nipples. His hips cant up into Soobins from where he lays. 

They both groan at the sensation. Soobin drops his weight, fully sitting on Beomgyu’s pelvis. He slowly grinds his hips down against the hard line of Beomgyu’s erection, and he whines high in his throat. Their mouths part, Beomgyu letting out a wet moan as Soobin drops his lips down behind his ear and along the column of his throat. Beomgyu whimpers at the feeling of teeth scraping against his pulse point. 

“Hyung…” He whines, shifting his hips up to grind on Soobin. 

“Shh, I thought you said you could be quiet?” Soobin whispers in his ear. The room is crackling with energy. Beomgyu arches his back. And groans again. 

“Hyung.. Please?” He whimpers.

“What do you want, baby?” Soobin groans out, licking at the skin of his throat. Beomgyu lets out a full body shudder at the pet name. 

“Fuck me, hyung.” Beomgyu moans out. 

“Shit.” Soobin gasps. He grinds down harder onto Beomgyu’s cock. Soobin’s own cock tents his pants, and lays heavy against Beomgyu’s stomach from where he’s perched on his hips. 

“Really?” He groans. 

“Wanna feel you, hyung. I already prepped, you can just slide right in.” Beomgyu whines, wiggling his hips. 

“Fuck!” Soobin swears, grabbing the base of his cock through his sweatpants. “You planned this?” 

“Uh… Kind of? Less planned and more hoped for the best, to be completely honest.” Beomgyu says shyly, covering his face.

Soobin hooks his thumbs in the stretchy waistband of his pants, pulling them down over his cock. It bounces up and slaps him in the stomach, leaving a shiny wet spot under his navel. Beomgyu whines, and wraps a tiny hand around Soobin’s length. The size difference is nearly obscene. Soobin is… well endowed to begin with, but Beomgyu’s tiny hand makes him look huge in his grasp. 

“...It’s not gonna fit, hyung.” Beomgyu mumbles out. 

“You said you prepped?” Soobin questions. 

“Yeah, I prepped for someone with a normal sized penis. You’re gonna break me with this thing, hyung.”

Soobin growls, flipping Beomgyu over and pulling his fleece pants down over his ass. He groans at the sight of Beomgyu underneath him. He looks so… dirty. His hair is a mess. Soobin wants to destroy him. 

“We’ll just have to prep you more, then.” Soobin says with finality, reaching over to his nightstand and pumping a glob of lotion onto his hand. He roughly grabs one of Beomgyu’s cheeks, pulling him apart to see his pink hole, shiny with lube and fluttering under his gaze. 

“Fuck, baby, you weren’t lying.” Soobin groans. 

“Thought about you when I was doing it, hyung. I fingered myself open in the shower wishing it was your fingers in me.” Beomgyu mumbles into the pillow. 

Soobin moans, slicking up his fingers before pressing two against Beomgyu’s tight hole. He pushes in slowly, and Beomgyu keens at the sensation of being full. 

Two slowly turns to three, and three to four as Soobin stretches Beomgyu for his cock. Beomgyu fucks himself back on Soobin’s fingers, begging him to brush his prostate, but Soobin purposefully ignores it. Both of them are too on-edge. It would send Beomgyu over the edge too quickly. 

“Are you ready now? It’s probably still going to hurt a bit.” Soobin says gently, breaking his tough guy persona. 

“I like it when it hurts a little.” Beomgyu mumbles, so quiet Soobin almost misses it. 

And with that, Soobin slicks up his cock, and presses the tip to Beomgyu’s hole. It sinks in slowly, and Soobin lets out a heavy breath at the sensation. 

“Fuck… you’re so tight, Gyu.” Soobin pants. Beomgyu just whines in response. His fingers are clutched so tight in the pillow case that they’re white. Soobin sinks all the way in, so their hips are flush. He stays that way for a moment, letting Beomgyu get used to the feeling. 

“I’m going to go crazy if you don’t start fucking me, hyung.” Beomgyu moans. 

Soobin lets out a small laugh, and then grips Beomgyu’s hips. He pulls his cock all the way out before slamming back in roughly. He sets a bruising pace, fucking out of Beomgyu’s lube slick hole so fast that the bed creaks with his movements. Beomgyu is a mess underneath him. He’s moaning up a storm, wiggling his hips to get friction on his cock from underneath him. 

Soobin pulls out and flips Beomgyu onto his back, lifting up his legs and watching his hole flutter as he pushes back into the warm wet heat. 

“Ah..” Soobin moans out. This is so much better than his fleshlight. 

“Look at you, baby. Feel good?” He murmurs to Beomgyu. 

“So good, hyung. I feel so good.” He moans in response. 

Soobin slams back in, angling his cock right on Beomgyu’s prostate. 

“Ah! Hyung, faster!” He whimpers, face twisting in pleasure. He sniffles, once, twice, and Soobin looks up at his tear-streaked face. His thrusts slow. 

“Woah woah woah, what’s wrong, Gyu? Are you okay? Hyungs here, shhhh.” He whispers, cradling Beomgyu’s face in his hands and kissing his tear tracks. 

“What?” He mumbles.

“You’re crying, Gyu.” 

“I am?” Beomgyu mumbles. There’s a beat of silence. 

“It… felt really good. I don’t want you to stop. Please keep going?”

Soobin nods, still concerned as he slides back in. He fucks Beomgyu gently and slowly, letting his hips reach deep inside Gyu. 

“Hyung. I’m not going to break. I’m crying because I like it. Now fuck me harder.” Beomgyu demands. 

Soobin huffs, but grabs the undersides of Beomgyu’s thighs, pushing his legs up over Soobin’s shoulders and shoving his cock back into Beomgyu’s tight hole. 

“Oh!” Beomgyu sobs, biting his lip as Soobin’s cock brushes all of the right places inside him. 

“Hyung, hyung! Right there!” 

Soobin groans as Beomgyu clenches around him, getting impossibly tighter. 

“Hyung, I’m gonna come. I’m coming!” Beomgyu keens, releasing milky white all over his stomach where his shirt has ridden up. 

Soobin shallowly fucks into his hole. Beomgyu cries at the overstimulation, but Soobin doesn’t stop. He feels his stomach turn as he’s finally pushed over the edge, and spills into Beomgyu. He pulls out, watching white leak down his hole and onto Soobin’s sheets. His cock twitches again. 

The room is silent, save for the heavy breathing from the pair. Soobin sets Beomgyu’s legs down from his shoulders, and flops down on his side next to him. The bunk above them creaks. 

“What. The fuck.” Says Yeonjun from the top bunk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
